One night to remember
by lunaXgackt
Summary: Kakasaku smut. Orginally intended as a one-shot. May continue. After a night of partying, Kakashi and Sakura stumble home and end up in the shower! Rated M for smut. 18 only.


What was supposed to be a quiet 21st birthday celebration for Kiba turned out to be a wild, debaucherous party at the local Ninja bar. Leave it to Ino to ply her and the other kunoichi with spiked punch. Before she knew what was going on, her and TenTen were up on the tables dancing. Poor Hinata was passed out in the corner. After a few hours and an exorbant amount of alcohol, Sakura was feeling very green. Lucky for her, she wasn't the only one. Seeing her color and subsequent retreats into the ladies' room, Kakashi offered to walk her home. The offer made him look like a gentlemen, though it was just an excuse. Truth was that he was as toasted as Sakura. He needed a reason to leave so as not to have Genma, Izumo and Kotestsu give him hell for the rest of his life about how he couldn't hold his liquor. When they were two minutes walk away from the bar and out of sight from their friends, Sakura became aware that she was supporting Kakashi as much as he was supporting her. It reminded her of that saying about the blind leading the blind….how did that go, again? Anyway, it was more like the sick leading the sick. He tried to act cool about it, but she could tell that everytime she stopped to divest her stomach of its contents, Kakashi was turning more and more green. The grimace on his face was becoming evident, even through his mask.

"How far away is your place?" He asked as he was holding her hair. It was their third stop.

"I dunno. A few blocks maybe. Feels like a few hundred miles." She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

He helped her up. "Look, it would be easier to go to my place. It's just around the corner." He wavered after she righted herself. "Ugn." He groaned. His hold on his nausea was becoming harder to manage.

"You know, you'd feel better if you'd quit playing tough guy and just go throw up." Sakura commented as she too wavered. She helped him shuffle over to a bench next to the road. They both sat down.

"No, never!" He announced a little too boisterously as he pointed a finger into the air above him. She just glared at him through unfocused eyes, though inwardly she was laughing. Rarely did she ever see her ex-sensei this way. "What kind of example would that set for you? You know Sakura, you were always my favorite student." She rolled her eyes and immediately felt nauseous again. Her head plopped onto his shoulder. The night breeze blew light and cool. It felt like heaven.

"You know, you always say that…but usually you have to be drunk first." She mumbled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she scooted closer and nuzzled into his black sweater.

"That hurts, Sakura. Really." He feigned as he grabbed his chest. She jabbed him in the stomach with a finger. "Ugh…" he groaned. He picked himself up quickly from the bench and ran towards the nearest bush. He threw up. She snickered. He eventually brought himself back to the bench and plopped down next to her. "That wasn't fair …or nice." She ignored him and nuzzled his sweater again. She was sure they both smelled like alcohol and puke, but the warmth he was producing was nice.

The wind started to pick up and Sakura thought she could feel a storm on its way. "Let's hurry to your place. At this rate, it'll be this time tomorrow before we reach mine." He nodded and they sat there for a few minutes longer. Neither one of them wanted to move nor had the energy to do so.

With great effort, Kakashi lifted himself off the bench slowly. Sakura let out a small cry of discomfort as her warmth moved away. He helped her up and they hobbled down the street to his apartment. He fumbled for his key in his pants pocket and eventually was able to get it in the lock, though it took a few tries. Sakura was almost passed out. If it wasn't for his arm around her, he was sure that she would become a large pile in the middle of the building's hallway. When the door was open, he picked Sakura up and carried her bridal style in his apartment. He used his foot to shut it and subsequently stumbled into the wall.

"How romantic…" she mumbled into his sweater. He smirked. She wasn't as asleep as he thought.

"Don't get too used to it. Because the next few moments might be a bit awkward."

"Huh?" She asked, still not able to focus on him completely.

"Well, Sakura. We're both trashed, we both threw up and someone has to hose us off. Neither one of us are in any condition to be in a shower safely."

"We're ninja, I'm fairly sure we can handle a shower separately." She said, becoming more coherent at the thought of being naked in front of her ex-sensei.

"No, we're drunk ninja which makes us just like normal people. If you want, I'll close my eyes the entire time." He actually looked serious.

"This is ridiculous. You are just being a pervert! Since when did you become Jiraiya?" She pushed off of him, out of his arms but stumbled and hit the floor hard.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a bit of amusement. "Convinced now?"

She refrained from shooting him the finger. She laid her head on the cold, tiled floor instead. With her head spinning and the nausea returning, the floor seemed like the best place. He left her there momentarily as he walked into his bathroom and started the shower. When he came back he was in his boxers. He bent to pick her up. She was like a rag doll in his arms. She didn't even notice that his mask was gone.

He whispered, his lips brushing her ear lightly. "Don't worry, Sakura. I may be a pervert, but I do respect you. I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to."

"I know. I trust you…I'm sorry." She nuzzled his neck. He felt a sharp electric jolt with that movement. Warmth was building in his abdomen. He hoped he could control himself. She was really tempting him.

She jolted in his arms and her gaze was on him again. "Your mask!"

He smiled. "Took you long enough. Contrary to public opinion, I actually don't shower with it on." He chuckled as he sat her down on the bathroom counter. "Sakura, I'm going to need you to help me out a bit, here."

Still stunned by the lack of his mask and absolute beauty of his face, she said, "huh? Oh." She noticed that he was taking off her boots.

"I'll need you to take off those jeans and whatever else. If you don't want to get naked, we can wash you off with your undergarments on."

"Bah! Whatever. I've seen you fairly naked a few times on missions and in the hospital. Its not that big of a deal." At least that is what she was trying to convince herself. She really was in no condition to be in the shower without help.

"Oh, thanks…" He said dejectedly. Taking her statement as a hit to his manhood.

"No, wait! Kakashi, I didn't mean it like that…"

After the boots were off, he lifted her off the counter and slid her jeans off. She succeeded in taking her shirt off, but it wasn't without a lot of fumbling and groaning. Her bra and panties were left. She couldn't bring herself to take them off, she was nervous. Kakashi noticed they were matching black lace and very expensive. He wondered if she wore those for someone tonight.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura." He said, noticing her inner debate. Though secretly, he really enjoyed the view of her in black lace. He opened the shower curtain as he led her in. To her surprise, it was a walk-in shower. There wasn't a tub. Kakashi must have spent a lot of money remodeling his shower. It was very modern with two showerheads that hit them from different directions and slate tiled walls. There was a bench but Kakashi kept her standing. He placed her in the middle of the shower, where both showerheads hit her front and back.

"Lets wash the bits out of your hair first. It'll be just water for now. When you wake up you can wash it more thoroughly." He tended her hair, her back to him. She leaned on the wall. His hands were very gentle and occasionally brushed her back as he ran his fingers through her hair. His fingers made her shiver involuntarily. "Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" She answered. He raised an eyebrow. He noticed the shiver and knew it wasn't the water. It was warm enough that it was creating steam all around them. He experimentally ran his hands down her arms. She shivered again. He was intrigued. He reached for the soap and placed it in her hand.

"I'd do it for you, but I think that would be crossing a line…" He said.

"Thank you…" She said wearily. He stood back and sat on the bench behind him. He didn't avert his eyes like he should have. He watched her bathe. She was absolutely stunning in black lace. After washing the last of the lather from her skin, she turned to place the soap in the holder in the wall. She noticed his gaze. She smiled and blushed.

"Come here, you pervert. It's your turn." He was sure he was dreaming. Didn't he just read this in _Icha Icha Wet_? He had to be dreaming. As he lifted himself off the small bench, reality told him he was most definitely _not_ dreaming. He closed his eyes as his head started spinning. He clutched the wall for support and waited till he regained his balance. He felt small hands smooth over his chest. The smell of soap reached his nose. He kept his eyes closed in case opening might break the spell she was weaving on him. He moaned quietly. Her hands felt so good. They roamed from just above his boxers to his abs, chest, his collar bone, and then to around the back of his neck. "Sakura…" he moaned. He felt her pull herself closer to him, her lace covered breasts brushing against his chest, her breath on his face, her lips on his… His eyes opened in shock. He was about to say something but her tongue brushed his lips. The action sending sparks of lust to his groin. He was now in the predicament of deciding whether to break the moment by questioning her judgment or just let it happen. In the last few years, he had noticed Sakura's graceful and quick transformation into adulthood. He noticed her chest and figure filling out, her ability as a very powerful ninja and had acknowledged her as his equal. He had been developing a very healthy crush on his former student in those years. Many times had he dreamed of her and even replaced women in _Icha Icha_ with her in his fantasies. He was sure that she would regret it in the morning…but what she was doing to him right now…maybe it was worth it.

He allowed her tongue to brush against his lips again. He granted her entry to his mouth as he too deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her, letting his hand rest on the back of her neck. He pulled her into a very passionate kiss. He heard her moan. When they pulled apart for air, he took the opportunity to say, "Sakura… I'm not sure this is something you want to do. I don't want you to regret this in the morning." He knew he was taking a chance. No matter how good it felt right now, he finally came to the conclusion that the consequences of what was about to happen far outweighed this moment of lust.

She raised her head to gaze upon him with lustful eyes. "Kakashi, I've wanted this for some time."

That was all that he needed. He pulled her into another passionate kiss. His hands roamed her body.

Her hands squeezed his ass and pushed his pelvis into hers. "Mmmm… Sakura." He felt her fingers dip into the elastic of his boxers. Slowly he felt her pull them down. His erection sprung free from the soaked silk confines. The garment dropped to the ground with a plop, he kicked them away. He felt her pull away from the kiss to look down. Her hands stroked his member. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gasped in pleasure. He was sure that he would wake up from this dream any moment.

Sakura marveled at his size. The only person she had ever been with previously was a civilian and he by no means compared to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't have bizarre proportions, in fact they suited him just fine. What amazed her was that she never imagined he would be so perfect. He had just the right amount of thickness as well as length. She felt his stilled hands roam again. Before she knew it, he had her bra undone. It was a front latching one so there was no need for her to remove her hands. His hands slipped into her loosened bra and caressed her bare nipples. Desire shot through her from the contact. "Kakashi…" she whispered. His mouth found hers. Their tongues danced languidly as their hands built pleasure and desire.

When he thought that she could take no more, he began to remove her boy short panties. He slipped his fingers along her hips and tugged them gently down. He knelt before her and slowly moved them down her legs, his hands trailing her skin. He helped her step out of them and let his hands trace her legs upwards again. He stopped to brush his fingers through the sparse pink hairs at the base of her pelvis. His fingers caressed her folds before tentatively delving between them. He quickly found the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive her wild. He had waited so long for this moment. Without another thought, he spread her folds to let his tongue embrace her clit. Her hands entwined in his now dampened white locks.

"_She was wet and it wasn't just from the shower."_ Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that was the exact line Jiraiya used in _Icha Icha Wet._ He tasted her, allowing his tongue to roam when he could feel her reaching near climax. He was interrupted by her quiet plea. "Kakashi…take me. I want to feel you." Her words made his member twitch. Kami, he wanted her.

He stood up, bringing his mouth close to hers. He stopped just short of kissing her, realizing that some women were not fans of their own taste. Her eyes opened and searched his face, not understanding why he stopped. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand on his ass the other resting behind his neck. She pulled him into the kiss, not caring about where his lips had been previously. The taste of herself on him made her want him even more. His erection brushed her folds and sent sparks through both of them. They simultaneously moaned.

"Sakura..." he said finally when they broke the kiss, "have you done this before?"

She nodded, "I've done everything up to this point. I never…with Toshi." He recognized the name. It was her first and only ex-boyfriend.

He cupped her face and asked, "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

She smiled, "Kakashi, I love you. I want to give you everything."

In that moment, Kakashi felt time stop. It had been many years since he heard those words from anyone. They stood staring at each other for a few mintues. He really couldn't believe that she was giving this moment to him. "How long have you felt this way?" He asked.

"Since Toshi. I… I realized then that there was only one man in my life that I wanted to be with. I started falling for you long before then. I just didn't admit it to myself."

He realized he wasn't breathing. He took a breath and pulled her close. His lips found hers and he slowly and delicately kissed her. Their tongues brushed together lightly. He felt her hand on his member again, white hot heat came alive within him. Her lips retreated from his and brushed against his ear. "Take me, Kakashi."

He led her back into the waterfall of the shower and against the wall nearby. He lifted her slightly and used the closeness of their bodies to keep her from sliding down. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his torso. She could feel his erection slide between her folds. He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her lips. Her whole body shuddered with the contact of his member and her clit as he slid past. She could feel his mouth curve into a smile. He was enjoying teasing her. She would take care of that, she thought. She turned her head to the side and broke the kiss. Her lips found his ear and brushed them slightly. Her tongue licked the sensitive organ. She heard him moan.

He felt her lips curve into a smile against his ear. Ah…so two can play this game, he thought. He supposed he deserved that. He wondered how long he could tease her before she begged him again. He pulled back and forth, letting his member glide against her clit twice creating glorious friction between them. He heard her pant and felt her rock against him slightly. His lips brushed her ear, "Tell me how bad you want this, Sakura…"

Kami, he was killing her. "I want to feel you deep inside me. I want to feel you move and fuck me hard and deep. Oh god, Kakashi, please give it to me!"

That undid him. He gently pushed the head of his member into her. He was afraid to hurt her and wanted her to have a memorable first time. He moved at an agonizingly slow pace. She was thankful for his concern as she felt herself being spread and stretched by his swollen head. "Ah!" she panted.

"Let me know if you need me to stop." He said.

Her eyes met his, "Please, don't stop." He resumed pushing into her inch by inch. Her panting resumed. He was trying to be patient, but this slow pace was driving him insane. His lips found hers and they kissed. He found her rocking on him slowly with the pace he set with their mouths. Damn that felt good. He moaned in her mouth. He experimentally pulled out of her and then back in, she moaned loudly. He sped up their pace, her moans and pants giving him permission to go faster and deeper. Her sex held him tightly and felt exquisite. "Oh, Kakashi! Don't stop, Oh Kami! Yes!" Her words were driving him closer and closer to his climax. He was aware that she was near hers as well. "Cum for me, Sakura. I want to feel you cum." He thrust harder and deeper, as much as he dared. Within seconds, she was screaming his name, her sex undulating around his member. She felt so good and looked so hot cumming on his dick. The image alone was enough to topple his climax. "Sakura!" His hot seed shot into her. It was then that he realized that he wasn't wearing a condom. _Oh, great. Way to go, Kakashi_, he thought to himself. _Impregnate your former student, that's just what we needed_, his inner voice commented sarcastically.

He gently let her down. "My legs feel funny," she said.

He smiled. "Mine too." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Let's get to bed. We both need the rest."

He turned off the water and they took turns drying each other off. He gave her some of his clothes to wear to bed and led her to it. They both climbed in, he set his alarm and then curled himself around her. He held her close and kissed the back of her neck gently as he spooned her. "Sakura…?"

"Hmm…?" She said half asleep.

"I love you, too."

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
